Bashed
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: Great characters speak their mind on the public's view of them.


**A/n: **Dialogue practice since that appears to be my weakest point. Also, finally releasing my feelings about a few things.

* * *

><p>"It seems they forget that I was the <em>first<em> that helped Aki at her darkest hour. I gave her a _home_, a _purpose_, and someone she could _lean on_. She _knew_ what was going on throughout her time at the movement; she saw what I did and never flinched. She saw what I did to Rua; she was_ happy_ in seeing me when she thought I died. She _chose_to be and stay with me. But none of that matters; I'm the one who "manipulated" Aki. Yuusei was the one who saved her, not me. Tell me, how does that work?"

"It doesn't. You two were together for _years_. It was only because of you she was able to muster up the courage she wasn't a monster. That's how Yuusei was able to do what she did; she _allowed_ him. He really had nothing to give her other than another friend. As far as the romance between he and Aki, it seemed one-sided and Aki didn't seem to feel that strongly since she has been gone for _eight_years."

"Good points; I suppose things are going well for you? Are you still being harassed?"

"Not as much as I was before Atlus-sama left. Truth be told, I'm usually forgotten and ignored by most. I'm fine with it, I've seen what happens to _favorites_ but I do not like how people associate me with being a _bitchy obsessive fangirl_. How does that make sense? As well as basing my attraction to him by his looks. I still get harassed a bit, but I laugh it off. No one seems to really understand what I did for him; I _risked_ everything to _protect_ him. My boss attempted to _strangle_me when I lied for Jack. That's how much I cared for him."

"Don't they know you've worked with him for _years_before all this Signer nonsense going on?"

"Probably not. They make me seem like a woman who falls head-over-heels in love in a single encounter. It's preposterous really. I'm not the one who was willing to _destroy_ the world just so I could be with a man I only know based on what the _media_tells me."

"So you were not heartbroken about him not being with you?"

"Of course I was sad that he was going to leave, but it was his_ choice_. His_ happiness _is what I care most about for him. Wouldn't you be if someone you cared for left?"

"Yes. I did care for Aki, but everyone believes I didn't. If I did not, I wouldn't have _been there_for her. I suppose people only want to see what they wish to see?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry to hear people are still bashing you; it's Barbara who is the _definition_of a manipulator. She tricked everyone she had contact with. You took care of those who followed you; understood what they were going through."

"The feeling is mutual. And you appear to know Jack better than anyone else…. I'm surprised you're talking to me after I had almost tried to drown you and Yuusei."

"Surprisingly, I forgive you. I've had worst dealt towards me…. You do realize I'll have to arrest you after this, correct?"

"One more drink before you do?"

"You're paying this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This had to be done.

People, take off your damn shipping goggles and fucking look at these characters. They're not horrible like you make them out to be. Divine gave Aki a home and he understands better than any character; he became power corrupt. That's it...NO manipulation at all since Aki did everything of her own free will. Mikage is not an obsessive, clingy, desperate fangirl. She followed Jack because her boss who tried to strangle her asked her too. BUT she lied for Jack while always being there for him and wanting the best for him. She wasn't upset he was leaving at the end, she was happy for him. She had a real job and was trying to help people.

STOP. TREATING. THEM. LIKE. FUCKING. TRASH.

Whether you like YuuAki or CarJack gives you NO right to treat them this way. You all say you respect characters and pairings but your treatment proves otherwise. Treat every character whether you like them or not with some damn respect. If you want to bitch at me, cause I'm going against your shipping beliefs...go ahead. You only prove my point further that people treat characters like shit.

This goes for any series you choose to write upon. Treat characters with respect. Seriously, it's annoying to see characters abused and turned into obstacles for your pairings to jump over.

Respect. Give it.


End file.
